Backe backe Kekse
by Alistanniel
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich alle in Elronds Haus zum Kekse backen treffen?


_Inhalt: Was passiert, wenn sich alle in Elronds Haus zum Kekse backen treffen?   
Kategorie: Humor/Parodie   
Disclaimer: HdR gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern Tolkien   
Author's Note: was meinem überdrehten Hirn aus Langeweile alles einfällt. Merkt man eigentlich, dass ich backen nicht ausstehen kann? *g*_

* * *

  
  
  


**Backe backe Kekse**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag in Bruchtal, hätte da nicht jemand die Idee gehabt einen Backtag zu veranstalten, um alte Freunde wieder zu treffen. Ursprünglich war die Idee von Gandalf. Elrond hatte nur unter der Bedingung eingewilligt, dass Arwen und Aragorn auch mitmachten. Wie es Gandalf gelungen war, die zwei zu überzeugen, blieb ihm allerdings ein Rätsel.   
  
  
Nach und nach trafen alle ein. Zuerst Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin, die es kaum erwarten konnten, die fertigen Kekse zu verspeisen. Dann Gandalf mit Arwen und Aragorn im Schlepptau.   
  
„Aragorn, hast du den Schokoguss dabei?"   
  
Dieser grummelte nur ein leises Ja.   
  
„Mit etwas mehr Begeisterung vielleicht", Gandalf grinste.   
  
„Ich will aber nicht backen, ich will nicht!"   
  
  
Vor dem Eingang klammerte sich Aragorn ans Geländer und weigerte sich partout in die Küche zu gehen.   
  
„Aragorn, komm jetzt!"   
  
„Nein! Backen ist doch keine Beschäftigung für einen König", jammerte er.   
  
„Willst du es dir unbedingt mit meinem Vater verscherzen?"   
  
„Sag ihm, dass ich krank bin."   
  
„Wenn du nicht augenblicklich mitkommst, fange ich an zu schreien."   
  
Aragorn umfasste das Geländer noch fester, woraufhin Arwen laut zu schreien begann. Was ihn wiederum dazu veranlasste schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich die Ohren zu zu halten.   
  
„Ha, ich hab dich!" Sie zog ihn weg vom Geländer. Sehr widerwillig ließ er sich von ihr in Elronds Haus hinein verfrachten.   
  
  
„Na endlich kommt ihr!" stellte Elrond etwas missbilligend fest.   
  
„Der da ist schuld", Arwen zeigte auf Aragorn, den sie immer noch hinter sich her zog.   
  
„Na gut, dann fehlen noch Legolas, Gimli und Galadriel."   
  
Arwen sah ihren Vater etwas entgeistert an, „Du hast Oma eingeladen? War das eine gute Idee? Du weißt hoffentlich noch, wie der Kuchen geworden ist, den sie zu unserer Hochzeit gebacken hat."   
  
Aragorn grummelte weiter vor sich hin.   
  
Elrond zog die Augenbraue hoch, „Engelchen, du weißt doch wie schnell Galadriel manchmal beleidigt sein kann."   
  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Legolas und Gimli traten herein. Das hieß, Gimli zog den Elben regelrecht hinter sich her.   
  
„Ich protestiere!", jammerte Legolas, „Das Mehl könnte sich in meinen frisch gewaschenen Haaren verfangen."   
  
„Willkommen im Klub", grummelte Aragorn.   
  
Gimli sah den Elben schief an, „Glaubst du ich will unbedingt Mehl im Bart haben? Nein danke."   
  
  
Elrond blickte in die Runde, „Da jetzt so gut wie alle da sind, könnten wir uns mal einigen, welche Art Kekse wir backen wollen."   
  
„Mit viel Schokolade!", rief Arwen sofort.   
  
„Schokolade macht dick", Elrond runzelte die Stirn, „Ich gehe doch nicht jeden Morgen ins Fitness Center, um mich dann mit fetten, ungesunden Schokokeksen voll zu stopfen."   
  
„Brauchst sie ja nicht essen", gab Arwen zurück.   
  
Er musterte seine Tochter eindringlich, „Sag mal, täusche ich mich, oder hast du etwas an Gewicht zugelegt?"   
  
Aragorn nickte zustimmend, wofür er einen tödlichen Blick von seiner Frau erntete.   
  
„Früh kommst du drauf, Paps. Ich habe dir vor zwei Monaten schon gesagt, dass du Großvater wirst. Aber du merkst dir ja nie was."   
  
„Hast du nicht. Das wüsste ich doch", protestierte der Angesprochene.   
  
Arwen wollte ihm eine Antwort an den Kopf werfen, als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete.   
  
  
Eine bestens gelaunte Galadriel trat herein „Hallo Leute."   
  
Elrond musterte den Neuankömmling, „Wo hast du denn Celeborn gelassen?"   
  
„Der ist krank."   
  
„Warum darf ich nicht auch krank sein?" jammerte Aragorn.   
  
Galadriel trat zu Arwen, „Lass dich ansehen, Kind. Gut siehst du aus. Langsam sieht man deinen Bauch."   
  
„Du hast es gewusst?!" Elrond sah seine Schwiegermutter groß an.   
  
Sie wollte etwas antworten, wurde aber von einem vierstimmigen Hobbitchor unterbrochen.   
  
„Wann fangen wir endlich an?"   
  
Aragorn durchbohrte sie mit einem strafenden Blick, „Wie wär's, wenn wir statt Keksen Hobbit am Spieß machen?"   
  
Es entstand ein ziemliches Durcheinander, als vier Hobbits gleichzeitig versuchten hinter Gandalf in Deckung zu gehen.   
  
„Schon gut, war ein Witz", Aragorn grinste gemein.   
  
„Welche Kekse machen wir denn jetzt?" wollte Pippin wissen.   
  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie sich einig. Sie würden von allem etwas backen. Vanillekipferl, Zimtsterne, Schokokekse, Rumkugeln und Vollkornkekse.   
  
Aragorn hatte sich inzwischen mit seiner Situation abgefunden, und mischte mit Arwen den Teig für die Schokokekse, während die vier Hobbits vollauf damit beschäftigt waren, die Zutaten für Vanillekipferl zusammen zu suchen. Elrond hatte in Galadriel noch jemanden gefunden, der Vollkornkekse bevorzugte, und Legolas und Gimli hatten sich für Rumkugeln entschieden. Für Gandalf schließlich verblieben die Zimtsterne.   
  
„Kann mir mal einer das Mehl geben?" frage Aragorn.   
  
„Da hast du", von Legolas' und Gimlis Bereich flog eine Packung Mehl zu ihm herüber, und als er sie fing, ergoss sich prompt ein beträchtlicher Teil des Inhalts über sein Gesicht.   
  
„Ich sagte geben, nicht werfen!" schimpfte er.   
  
„Der da war's!" Legolas zeigte auf Gimli, der ihn entrüstet ansah.   
  
„Zwerge werfen nicht!"   
  
„Ach nein?" Ein Klumpen Teig klatschte aus Legolas' Richtung in sein Gesicht.   
  
„Na warte!"   
  
„Iiiiiiiieh!" quiekte der Elb, als er von Gimli eine klebrige Retourkutsche bekam.   
  
Augenblicklich begann eine wilde Teigschlacht, in die nach und nach alle Anwesenden einbezogen wurden.   
  
  
Erst durch Elrond fand die Keilerei ein Ende. Die Küche war jetzt jedoch ziemlich verwüstet, und jeder einzelne von oben bis unten mit Mehl und Teig bedeckt.   
  
Nur Sam, Frodo, Merry und Pippin, sowie Gandalf waren von der Schlacht verschont geblieben, da sie sich vorrausschauend Plätze am Rand gesucht hatten. Unbeirrt arbeiteten sie an ihren Kreationen.   
  
Die anderen säuberten zunächst ihre Kleidung und räumten ihre Plätze notdürftig auf, bevor sie das Kekse backen fortsetzten.   
  
  
Am Abend eines sehr anstrengenden Tages standen schließlich die fertigen Kekse am Tisch.   
  
Arwens und Aragorns Schokokekse sahen gelungen aus, schmeckten jedoch mehr nach Schokolade als nach Keksen.   
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das war viel zu viel Schokolade!" meine Aragorn, „Aber du hörst ja nie auf mich."   
  
„Typisch Mann! Das ist genau die richtige Menge."   
  
Aragorn zog es vor Arwen in diesem Glauben zu belassen, da er keine Lust verspürte mit ihr zu streiten.   
  
Der Teller mit den Vanillekipferl war nur halb voll, da weder Frodo noch Sam, und Merry und Pippin schon gar nicht, dem Naschen während der Arbeit widerstehen konnten.   
  
„Ach Merry, warum hast beim Backen den ganzen Teig aufgegessen?"   
  
„Ich? Wieso ich? Das warst doch du!"   
  
„Gar nicht wahr, Sam war's."   
  
„Ja natürlich, immer auf die Kleinen!", maulte der.   
  
Ein paar Sekunden später war eine wilde Schlacht um die Vanillekipferln im Gange.   
  
Gandalfs Zimtsterne sahen nicht nur gut aus, sondern schmeckten auch so. Es waren sich jedoch alle davon überzeugt, dass er das nur seiner Zauberkraft zu verdanken hatte.   
  
Legolas und Gimli schließlich hatten es nicht geschafft sich über die Menge Rum für ihre Rumkugeln einig zu werden. Mit dem Erfolg, dass es natürlich viel zu viel war.   
  
Nachdem sie einen Großteil der Kugeln verputzt hatten, wackelten sie sich gegenseitig stützend, lallend und singend durch die Küche.   
  
„Gimli... hick... das ist peinlich."   
  
„Warum musstest du auch so viel... hick... Rum rein geben?"   
  
„Du warst doch... hick... derjenige, der... hick... das Rezept nicht lesen konnte!"   
  
„Mhm, Rumkugel!" Arwen langte nach der betreffenden Schüssel.   
  
Aragorn griff nach ihrer Hand, „Wenn du so enden willst, wiese zwei Schnapsdrosseln", er wies auf Legolas und Gimli, „Aber ich werde dich nicht nach Hause tragen."   
  
„Du bist gemein, weißt du das?"   
  
„Wie du menist. Ich werde mir jetzt jedenfalls die Schokokekse schmecken lassen. Allein!" Er griff nach der Schüssel.   
  
Arwen ließ augenblicklich von den Rumkugeln ab und stürzte sich auf ihn, oder besser die Kekse, „Gib die sofort her!"   
  
Legolas bemächtigte sich der verbliebenen Rumkugeln und torkelte damit durch die Küche, „Fang... hick... wenn du kannst!"   
  
„Mit dem... hick... größten Vergnügen", Gimli wackelte ihm hinterher.   
  
Gandalf hatte inzwischen seine Zimtsterne eingepackt und verflüchtigte sich klammheimlich.   
  
Auf Elrond und Galadriel, die das Geschehen von ihrem stillen Winkel aus beobachteten, achtete niemand mehr.   
  
Der Hausherr runzelte die Stirn, während er sich das nächste Keks in den Mund schob, „Ich glaube nächstes Jahr sollten wir den Backtag besser bleiben lassen."   
  
Galadriel nickte und schluckte einen Bissen Keks hinunter, „Das ist der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den ich heute höre."   
  
„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Wandertag?" 


End file.
